1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method, and in particular, to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method of storing and recording a plurality of image data in one image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-101916 (claim 2) discloses an electronic still camera which records a plurality of unit images, imaged so that parts may overlap, on a recording medium, and records a synthesized image, synthesized by connecting the unit images, on a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-311789 discloses a digital camera which synthesizes a plurality of rapid-shot image data to generate panoramic image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-121229 (claim 5) discloses a stereo camera which synthesizes image data, imaged by two imaging units, to generate one panoramic image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-245018 (FIGS. 2(C) and 4) discloses a camera which records a main image and a sub-image (e.g., a thinning image or a reduction image) in one image file.